Roving Elves
This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Details Walkthrough .]] .]] For this part make sure you have a few pieces of good food (5 monkfish would be dandy), a way to teleport to Ardougne, and an antipoison. The easiest way to start this quest is to go to Ardougne (if you teleport, get more runes/tabs/whatever-you-use because you'll be coming back), go to the docks, take the ship to Brimhaven, and then go to the west part of the dock and have a charter take you to Port Tyras which will put you right next to the Tyras Camp. Go North all the way through the camp and through the patch of deep forest you find. There is an outcropping of boulders to the north-east of the dense forest; go east after exiting the dense forest, and then south around it and then into the woods, and look closely between the patches of trees to the east. You should spot a trap. Right click it and select "Pass Sticks" (it may take a couple tries). You may want to start the quest right after finishing Regicide, so you don't need to do another trip to the dangerous woods, if you were willing to go via Arandar or Underground Pass (note that Arandar is only available after you finish Regicide). There is a spot where you can notice a recently extinguished fire a few steps southeast from the Elf Camp, which will give you a tip about the quest when examined, please note that its not really worthy, as you don't really need to examine it, and to do so you will have to get past another Stick Trap, which can take more than one try, damaging you by 8 hp. You should be in a clearing with a pond in it. There may or may not be people there. If nobody is there just wait a few minutes. (They "rove" by teleporting through several different spots and will reappear in this spot if not there when you first arrive.) You should soon see Islwyn. Talk to him. You'll have the option to lie to him or tell him the truth. NOTE: Both options work well. Now talk to Eluned. (They may teleport away during the conversations. Wait for their return if you haven't completed the dialogue.) When you finish speaking to her teleport to Ardougne. If You Lost Glarial's Pebble If you have Glarial's pebble you can skip this section, otherwise: *Go to the basement of the Tree Gnome Village. *Go west, then north and you will find Golrie. *Talk to Golrie until you get Glarial's pebble. The Tomb The following items might be useful and have been tested working (meaning you can safely take them inside tomb) *Amulet of Glory *Ring of Recoil *Dragonstone ring (i) *Boots of lightness *Explorer's ring 3 *Spotted Cape *God books *Amulet of Fury If you're in doubt, leave them behind. From Ardougne go to Glarial's Tomb and don't bring anything besides the pebble, a super set, and an inventory stuffed with the best, reasonably high-healing food you can afford. Do not underestimate the level 84 Moss Giants, as they hit very high and are quite accurate. Additionally, no prayers at all are usable inside the tomb, not even offensive ones. Use the pebble on the tomb to go in. Make sure Auto Retaliate is on and your attack style is set to Kick. Drink each potion in your super set. Now go up to one of the Moss Giants and kill it. If you find yourself about to die run away, leave, find a bank, heal up, and come back with replenished supplies. The Moss Giant's remaining hit points will be where you left them. Another technique is to trap a Moss Giant behind some rocks, go to attack it, immediately click away again trapping it and waiting until the its health bar disappears to repeat. The Moss Giant will take damage from your attack but wont have time to attack you back. The Moss Giant will drop a consecration seed, which you have to pick up. If you don't have Glarial's Amulet yet, take it from the chest west of the ladder. Now go back to Eluned for her to sing to the seed so it can be planted. (Don't forget food and an antipoison!) Yet another way to complete this part, very effective for pures, is to stock up on rings of recoil and Saradomin brews. In short, just stand there while he beats you almost to death, heal, and watch him die slowly. Through the waterfall You will need: * Spade * Rope * Glarial's amulet and * The consecration seed * A key if you have it. (There is little need to bring anything else, but Armour might be necessary, as you must run past level 86 Fire Giants) *Go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. It's in the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed. Enter the Waterfall dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. :*Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. :*Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. Do not use the "swim" option. :*Use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, make sure you are wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it. Make sure to speak to Eluned first, so she will sing to the seed. If you fail to do this first, you will not be able to plant the seed in the Waterfall dungeon. Planting the seed Please Note: You need a spade for this part to bury the seed. *If you don't have a key, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. Now go back to the main room *Go west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Therefore, it is recommended to take the bow from the quest rewards, and buy the shield later, unless you never plan on buying the bow. They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable. Important: Speak to Eluned before you leave the area, start Mourning's Ends Part I and get the teleport crystal, or you will have to get back to the Elf lands the hard way again. Reward *1 quest point *10,000 strength experience *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, you can continue the conversation. If you complete the eyes of Glouphrie you get a free seed Category:Quests